Saison 3 Episode 17: I Have Nothing
by Aliice-Klaine
Summary: 3 chapitres: POV Blaine, POV Kurt, POV Klaine. Que se passe t-il lorsque les caméras ne sont pas là? Pendant la chanson I Have Nothing, puis après.
1. POV Blaine

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

**Episode 17 de la saison 3 et un de mes épisodes préférés pour la dispute Klaine (je ne jure que par Klaine... désolé les Finchel, Brittana et autres... :P) . Donc, comme pour ma fiction ''_Saison 4 Episode 14: Ce que l'on ne voit pas... Klaine" _ je décrit le sentiments ou les passages que l'on ne voit pas. :) **

**Ici c'est un peu différent: Blaine pense pendant que Kurt chante. Je le dis parce que ça peut surprendre un peu au début. **

OOOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

_Share my life  
Take me for what I am  
Cuz I'll never change  
All my colors for you_

Je crois qu'il se rend pas compte: cette histoire avec le mec d' « Arpèges et Solo » ma complètement démoli! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il... m'abandonne...

C'est facile pour lui! Il va vivre _ses _rêves! Et moi alors, hein?!

_Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are  
And everything that you do _

Et Mike qui me regarde comme si je venais de démolir le château de sable d'un gamin! Et tout leurs rictus du genre « Franchement Blaine, t'es vraiment un sale type de faire ça à notre Kurt... » Mais c'est Kurt le fautif! Il aurait pas du!

_I don't really need to look  
Very much farther _

Okay... Si je l'avais accompagné chez « Arpèges et Solo », il n'aurait même pas posé les yeux sur ce type et... Kurt, ne me regarde pas comme ça, _mon dieu... _Je déteste tes yeux de bébé pingouin...

_I don't wanna goWhere you don't follow  
I don't hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide _

Je m'en veux... J'ai était tellement idiot... Tu as déjà trop souffert... C'est de ma faute en plus, si j'avais était là, si je n'essayais pas de m'éloigner de toi! Mais pourquoi je fais ça déjà? Ah oui, je suis un idiot.  
Kurt, tu es magnifique, _pardonnes moi..._

_Don't make me close one more door _

… Et Mike qui arrête pas de me regarder! Quoi?! Tu t'es jamais engueulé avec Tina peut être?! Il est gentil mais là c'est lourd! Mais je peux pas lui en vouloir, aux autres non plus d'ailleurs, ils aiment Kurt... Tu es si triste, ta voix tremble...

Kurt, je m'en veux tellement...

_I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare _

Il est magnifique... Il n'a absolument pas besoin de danser ou d'utiliser un costume pour qu'on le voie... Il est resplendissant... C'est mon copain...

_Must I imagine you there? _

Et moi j'ai failli tout gâcher! Oui mais ège et Solo me reste au travers de la gorge... Et il me regarde droit dans les yeux! Je me sens con...

_Don't walk away from me  
I Have Nothing _

Oh non, pas cette partie là...

Moi non plus, je ne suis rien sans toi...

_Nothing  
Nothing _

_Don't make me close one more door!_

Je relâche mes épaules. Kurt est à deux doigts de pleurer et c'est de ma faute! Alors que j'ai toujours séché ses larmes, maintenant je les provoques...

_I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare _

Oh mon dieu, oui je veux être dans t'es bras...

_Must I imagine you there?  
Don't walk away from me _

_No... Don't walk away from me_

Je m'en veux tellement... Je ne veux plus m'éloigner, c'est trop dur.

_Don't you dare walk away from me _

Kurt... je... je..

_I have nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing, if I don't have you _

Je t'aime Kurt, tu es magnifique...

_You, if I don't have you _

_Ooooh..._

J'applaudis comme les autres... J'ai peur: tu m'aimes encore n'est ce pas? Tu me pardonneras?

J'ose un regard vers toi, tu me regardes et sans un mot tu t'en vas avec ton sac sur l'épaule.

J'aurais aimé courir pour te rattraper, mais la tristesse, elle, vient de me rattraper.

Et je pleurs.

Mike se lève, prend mon sac et n'emmène avec lui. Il me caresse gentiment le dos. Ce mec est cool, mais j'arrive pas trop à voir ou je vais à cause de mes larmes...

On fini dans les vestiaires des mecs. Bof bof pour pleurer.

- « C'est bien le dernier endroits ou Kurt viendrait, hein? » me fit Mike d'un air complice.

Je pouffe légèrement: ca c'est sur.

- « Allez mec, ça va le faire. Vous traversez une mauvaise passe, mais ça arrive à tout le monde! Kurt est quelqu'un de super, il te pardonnera, comme tu la fais pendant qu'il chantait. Il n'aurait pas du parler à se mec -qui ne vaut pas un Blaine Anderson- , mais tu n'aurais pas du t'éloigner de lui comme ça... Allez, calme toi et on fait quelques passes! » Dit il en me balançant une balle dessus, que je rattrape facilement.

J'aime bien Mike: il voit tout, sait tout, t'aides et demandes rien en échange.

Finn, Puck et Sam arrivent... Je sèche mes larmes. Ils me tapotent l'épaule, sauf Finn qui me regarde un peu comme un lépreux... Jusqu'à ce que Mike lui lance un regard noir. Je souris dans ma barbe: parfois Finn est vraiment bête...

OOOOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOOO

**Reviews? :)**

**Le prochain chapitre se soir.**


	2. POV Kurt

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Je suis désolée, j'ai pris du retard (j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour fanfiction c'est quelques dernier jours). Je m'excuse, et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**Le prochain chapitre constituera la réconciliation. Mais elle sera dans une fiction à part car rated M (héhé ^^). Et je veux laisser se rated si. Il suffira d'aller sur mon profil (je sais, c'est tout bête mais on sait jamais ;P). **

**A tout à l'heure! :)**

OOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOO

POV Kurt.

_Share my life  
Take me for what I am_

Allez Kurt, regarde le au moins dans les yeux!

_Cuz I'll never change_

Regarde le et fais lui comprendre...

_All my colors for you_

...A quel point tu souffres.

Mais il dandine sa tête dédaigneusement... Oh que si Blaine, c'est aussi de ta faute!

_Take my love  
I'll never ask for too much_

Les News Directiones savent plus ou se mettre! Ils font tous de ces têtes! Je crois qu'il ne savent pas comment réagir et je les comprends, je sais pas vraiment comment réagir non plus...

_Just all that you are_

Mike s'est retourné vers Blaine avec une petite moue du genre «t'as vu comme il souffre? Bah c'est de ta faute ». Blaine lui retourne un rictus du genre «occupes toi de tes affaires! »

_And everything that you do_

Je sais que je vais bientôt pleurer... Mes yeux doivent être un peu rouge. J'ai envie de partir en courant de cette salle comme un gamin qui se fait gronder... NON! Il faut que Blaine comprenne! Il faut qu'il sache que je serais toujours là!

_I don't really need to look  
Very much farther_

Y a pas de raison! Je sais que j'aurais pas du, mais tu es … tellement bizarre en ce moment. Comment j'étais sensé faire moi, hein?

_I don't wanna go  
Where you don't follow_

Cette histoire fait aussi mal à toi qu'à moi, je le vois. Tes yeux et les expressions de ton visage te trahissent...

_I don't hold it back again  
This passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide _

Je sers les points, à m'en blanchir les jointures. Cette passion c'est l'amour, c'est notre bonheur. Je rage, j'ai mal.

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Must I imagine you there?_

Comprends moi... Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir... Reviens dans mes bras, reviens près de moi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu à quel point tu semblé distrait, comme si je n'avais aucune importance à tes yeux?

_Don't walk away from me  
I Have Nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing _

Je vais vraiment pleurer cette fois. Le passage qui suit est vraiment intense, il faut que je leur montre à tous, **à** **lui**,à quel point j'ai mal.

_Don't make me close one more door_

Je m'accroche à mon micro, j'ai peur de tomber...

_I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare_

Je ne pense même plus à la chanson, je ne vois que ton visage...

_Must I imagine you there?_

… Et pendant que tes barrières tombent, les miennes se redressent. Tu n'as pas essayé de comprendre! Tu ne voulais pas me parler!

_Don't walk away from me, No!  
Don't you dare walk away from me_

Je te déteste! Tu m'as fais me sentir tellement coupable! Je veux pleurer, rire, sourire dans tes bras...

_I have nothing  
Nothing  
Nothing, if I don't have you  
You, if I don't have you _

Mes lèvres tremblent, ma voix flanche légèrement mais je m'en fiche.

_Ooooh.._

Tu as les yeux rouges, tu applaudis quelques secondes et tu me regardes, les mains liés en signe de prière.

Je n'attends pas longtemps et je pars avec mon sac sur l'épaule, empêchant mes larmes de couler.

Je sors de la salle. Une larme glisse sur mes joues. Puis une autre. Je cours alors dans les couloirs jusqu'au toilettes les plus proches.

_Oups... _ Toilettes des filles. … Tant pis.

Je rentre, m'appuie sur le lavabo et pleurs, et cette fois il n'y a personne. Il n'y a personne pour me dire que tout ira bien -même si tout ne va _définitivement_ pas bien-, personne pour me dire les mots d'amour que j'ai tellement envie d'entendre.

Mon téléphone sonne: Barbra Berry.

- « Ou...Oui? Marmonne entre deux hoquets

- Kurt chérie, ou es tu?

- Toilettes ».

Je n'attends que 30 secondes avant que toutes les filles des ND ne débarque aux toilettes. Britanny se lance sur moi et m'enlace très fort, je lui rend son étreinte et cale ma tête dans son cou, puis elle me lâche. Quinn prend un peu de papier toilette, le plie et me le tend.

- « Pour tes larmes » m'explique t-elle avec un sourire désolé.

Je la remercie d'un petit sourire forcé.

- « Porcelaine, je sais pas si c'est le moment mais tu as tout défoncé avec ta chanson. Si sérieux! » s'exclame Santana.

Je murmure un petit merci, je ne fais pas encore confiance en m'a voix pour parler clairement.

Les filles me regardent, et je crois qu'elles attendent que je dise quelques choses. Mais je ne dis rien, mes épaules sont encore secoué de tremblement et je n'arrête pas de voir l'expression du visage de Blaine au moment ou je suis parti … Mes larmes redoublent... _Schite... _

- « Bon allez, maintenant sa suffit »! S'exclame Tina en m'attrapant par le bras. Elle ouvre brusquement la porte des toilettes sous les murmures réprobateurs des filles et mon regard courroucé.

Elle me tire sur quelques mètres jusqu'à se que je dégage mon bras

- « Tu vas arrêté de te morfondre, tu sors de se mutisme et vas le voir! Mike l'a emmené dans les vestiaires des garçons et...

- Tina, je peux pas... Pas maintenant.

- Kurt! dit elle en se retournant , me faisant fasse. Elle reprit plus calmement. Si tu n'es pas capable de lui parler, va voir Madame Pillsbury. Elle pourra peut être vous aider. Parce que moi je sais que ce n'est pas terminer. Vous êtes un merveilleux couple... Débrouillez vous pour ne pas tout gâcher ».

Je la regarde, puis je souris et la serre dans mes bras. Je me retourne et regarde toutes les filles:

- « Merci beaucoup à vous toutes... Je vous aurez bien toutes sérrez dans mes bras mais il y a un hobbit frisé qui est malheureux à cause de moi, et il faut que je répare ça. A toute! » Et je pars en courant, les rires des filles faisant échos à mes pas...

OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO

**Reviews? ;P**

**Merci beaucoup! :)**

**Aliice-Klaine.**


End file.
